$0.283 + 35 =$
Explanation: ${0}$ ${0}$ ${2}$ ${8}$ ${3}$ ${3}$ ${5}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${+}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ ${3}$ ${8}$ ${2}$ ${5}$ ${3}$